Split heart
by Poisonous Redemption
Summary: It was their final year and she couldn't stand being herself anymore but even with her new found devilish charm, he still made her hot and flustered. Everything was boring to him but then she came along. Deliciously innocent. And so his games began. DMHG


**Enjoy. Review!**

Chapter one: Two troubled minds

Ah, this was definitely home. Sighing in mild contentment and slinging himself leisurely over a leather chair with his hands resting behind his head. A fire crackled in the corner and a gentle perspiration trickled down the stone walls. The dungeon felt as welcoming as ever. It's concrete floor blanketed in black velvet carpeting. Drapes and banners of emerald and silver, adorned with Great serpents cascaded down the walls. A handful of fainting couches were situated everywhere in the room for comfort along with easy chairs, and mediation cushions; which's matching material made it like an extension of the carpet. Gas lamps aligned the wall, casting shadows over bodies, faces and furniture. An eerie common room most entirely, but it was home to him. Sweet comfort. If the room was not devilish enough, the children within in it were, the nightmarish and malicious shit disturbers. Sluts and whores, bastards and bitches, killers and rapists. Put them together and you have yourself one big ball of sunshine.

A perfectly painted red nail slid across his cheek and down the length of his throat. Its owners hand opening underneath his chin, bringing his head upwards. His sombre eyes flashed up at the girl towering behind him. His ashen orbs contrasting wildly with her intensely dull blue ones. They were bleak and uninteresting, a beautiful colour gone to waste.

"Draco…I've though of you all summer. I missed you." She purred, trying all too hard to appear sexy.

She had probably spent hours in front of her mirror this morning practicing an award winning and sultry pout. Too bad she reminded him more of a corpse. Her shallow face, pointed features and sickly pale skin, she looked like the walking dead.

"Did you think of me…?' She whispered hotly in his ear.

Encircling him from behind, her free hand took action. Her palm pressed flat over his shoulder and sliding down his chest. His muscles tensing under her touch, too long since he'd been with a girl. He just

Wasn't interested anymore, in a completely heterosexual way of course. Things were just too dry for him. Been there done that. And being trapped in the gigantic hell mansion he called home this summer, gave him time to think endlessly of how boring it all was. The satisfaction of it all nothing more than a faint memory.

"No." His voice deep and voluptuous; yet cold and bitter.

"W-what? But surely you couldn't keep me from your mind, love." The girl recovered immediately, diving head first back into her delusional world, that Draco used to instigated but know had interest for.

Pressing her hand firmly on his abdomen, the girl attempted to taunt him, but how can you taunt someone who doesn't care? Quite a troubling question.

"Pansy, do you have and self respect?" Draco asked solemnly, bringing his head back down. His platinum bangs falling like a curtain of silvery satin across his eyes.

"Not when it comes to you…." She answered with a chuckle, drawing out it's last notes with a smirk and dropping her chin onto his shoulder.

"Then how is anyone else expected to respect you?"

"You don't need to respect me." Growling playfully, and reaching out with her tongue, she snatched his earlobe.

"Stop being a prude!" A girl with raging red hair screamed infuriately.

"I'm not!" Another girl with tangles and waves of chestnut brown hair retaliated.

"Just because I don't flaunt myself around, doesn't make me a prude!"

Two boys sitting dangerously close to the two girls turned their attention else where in embarrassment. Did these two honestly not understand girl topics shouldn't be spoken about in their presence?

"But you have a great body Hermione! Don't you want someone ravishing it?" The red head protested.

The raven haired boy felt a light burning sensation on his cheeks and shuffled his feet uncomfortably. His friend on the other hand couldn't fight back the urge to laugh.

"Shut up Ron!"

"Ginny, who in their right mind would want to ravish Hermione?" Ron said choking back his remaining laughter.

The freckle faced red head named Ginny glared at him venomously. The brown haired girl, apparently Hermione decided that her shoes were very interesting at the moment. The blushing boy reached out and smacked Ron in the back of the head.

"Ronald Weasley it disgusts me to be related to you! What a barbarian thing to say! And thank you Harry." Ginny snapped but nodding tenderly to the other boy, who ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Ignore him Hermione. A boy would be insane to not want to bed you." Ginny smiled, thinking this a very appropriate compliment.

Hermione's eyes snapped up, mouth gapping. Why on earth were they still talking about this? How did this all start?! Oh right…

"_Hermione you dress like Professor McGonagall and my Great auntie Gertrude combined!"_

So what if Hermione followed the dress code, this really wasn't a discussion she wanted to start now on the first night at Hogwarts. The topic was old and over used. Couldn't Ginny just get over it?

"Here pull your skirt up a bit more-"

Hermione tried desperately to keep the retched thing where it was but Ginny had already hiked it up mid thigh.

"Oh for god sakes get rid of the sweater-"

Face burning Hermione watched as Ginny slowly unbuttoned her sweater. She was close enough that her breath fanned her face. Her eyes locked down on the sweater. The two boys watched mesmerized for a few moments. A girl is undressing another girl… Ron shook his head and scrunched up his face, turning away in disgust. That was Hermione and his sister!

Harry on the other hand continued to gaze silently at the too his already pink face glowing brightly. The sweater finally dropped to the floor and Ginny returned Hermione her personal space. Standing back and assessing the picture so far, Ginny tapped her chin in thought.

"Un-tuck this stupid thing and undo a few buttons-"

Hermione clutched her collar bone self consciously as air hit the exposed skin above her breasts.

"Oh stop being modest, you have amazing cleavage show it! Now your hair." Ginny grinned, reaching out and messing the girls hair a little.

Running her hands through it, the brown hair flowed like silk between her fingers. The wind swept look suited Hermione, it made her slender face appear sharper and less delicate. Pinching her cheeks and to Hermione's surprise- her lips. Ginny stood back and marvelled at her work.

Her lips, blood red and full from the pinch. Her cheeks already coloured to begin with flushed more. She looked like an adorable doll. An alluring and seductive doll that had just given some man the time of their life.

"Now tell me you wouldn't fuck her." Ginny smirked triumphantly, turning to the boys.

Harry smiled sweetly at his best friend and nodded. Mumbling something about her being "Very attractive."

Ron merely crossed his arms over his chest and turned his nose up at the scene. Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist and hugged her from behind.

"And my dear brother, isn't she your craziest wet dream?"

Laughing nervously, Hermione looked towards the portrait hole instead of the boy, secretly wishing he too found her attractive. Cheeks burning at the thought, Hermione banished the faces of her two gorgeous boy friends from her mind.

"No. She might be more useful than a cold shower though. Hell stay that way, whenever I get excited I'll look your way, that's way easier than trying to imagine Snape naked." Ron frowned, sinking deep into his seat, not daring to look at the girl.

Hermione could admit to being shy and modest, rule abiding and a book worm but never a cry baby. Until now…. The warm tears welled in her eyes threatening to escape and then against morals she let the words slip from her mouth.

"Fuck you."

Dashing out of the common room, Hermione made her escape. Stumbling out the portrait hole, she froze. Hands flying up and ripping at her hair. That rude and cruel Jerk! Racing down the nearest set of stairs, she ran blindly, as far away from them as she could. Ginny wanting to turn her into some whore, Ron refusing to admit she's a girl and Harry, her quiet hero in the background that thought Ginny had her heart in the right place and Ron was just worried if guys started to notice her. Maybe she didn't want to be noticed that way? Flirting and flaunting wasn't who she wanted to be! She was the smart one, the safe one and she was perfectly comfortable with that!

But could she really live her life not knowing what was so great about this other world they all seemed to live in. Even Ron and Harry for god sakes!? All the sweating and panting, sucking and kissing. Could she honestly say she's even lived? Been alive?

A pearly cloud wisped around the corner and greeted her with a booming laugh.

"Ah! Miss Hermione Granger! It's great to see you! Are you ready for your final year?" The ghost asked, clapping his transparent hands together.

_Final year_

It rang through her mind like bellowing bells, chiming one after another. Repeating and escalating. The words etching into her brain.

"Nick, would you qualify me as being 'alive'?" Hermione asked before she could stop her voice from escaping her mouth.

Trembling with laughter the ghost, placed a chilled hand on her head.

"My dear, compared to me yes you are alive and breathing."

Hermione bit her lip. Shaking her head and stepping out from his cold touch.

"No I mean 'alive' as in _having the quality of life; vivid; vibrant_." Hermione asked again, quoting Webster's English dictionary.

Frowning momentarily and then smiling weakly the ghost began to drift away.

"I guess in your own way, but you never were like the rest of these rowdy teenagers."

With that Hermione stood alone in a empty corridor, the moonlight coming through the window and casting a brilliant light in front of her. What if she secretly wanted to be like those "rowdy teenagers." Maybe she did want to be looked at that way after all.

"Where are you going love? Don't leave me all alone…." Pansy hummed tenderly, as Draco detached himself and lifted his body from the seat.

"Leave me alone." He growled softly, making his way to the dungeon doors. The locking enchantment lifting with the password.

"Fine I'll find someone better to fuck me senseless! You're just a piece of shit!' Pansy hollered, her nails digging deeply into the leather chair.

"There's no one better than me." He hissed over his shoulder and disappeared into the castle.

Pansy closed her eyes tightly, gripping the chair harder. The frustrating truth, he was the best. Nobody could manage the things he could. And not only was it the mind blowing sex she couldn't get out of her mind, but him in general…

Travelling the deserted hallways, Draco jammed his hands in his pockets and glared into the darkness. It was infuriating this boredom he harboured.

Up winding stair cases, stair after stair. He stomped his way through the castle. Not worrying about the hour. He wouldn't sleep tonight anyway.

His ears perked at the sound of laughter. Slowing his pace to an almost halt he focused closely to the sounds.

Mentally wincing , he recognized who was speaking. That annoying nearly headless Nick and the mud blood. He knew her voice anywhere. How many times did it echo in his mind, constantly reminding him that she was better than him at everything.

Peeking his head around the corner, he watched as the ghost left her alone. The moon light shone brightly on her slender legs. Her skirt was far shorter than allowed… Not that he cared…. It was her after all.

His eyes whisked up her body, her breasts full and their roundness clearly visible. The top buttons of her blouse undone and her tie barely tied. Her angelic face slowly turned his way. Quickly stepping backwards, the young man retraced his steps back to the dormitory, his heart beating tremendously.

Biting the inside of his cheek angrily, Draco mentally slashed at the vision of her in his mind. That stupid mud blood. Lurking around barely clothed…

That was when it came to him…

Smirking thoughtfully to himself. A warm realization. She was the perfect school girl. An decent fantasy. An entertaining game of hunting the innocent…

"Try not to wonder the halls at night too much… Granger." he called softly into the dark.

Hermione weakly lifted her head, sensing something else other than Nick. A flash of platinum hair vanished behind the dark corner. Completely un-phased Hermione sighed and made her way back to the Gryffindor common room, before her friends came looking for her. She'd wake up with Ginny tomorrow and figure out what to do.

**Alright I hope you liked it. I know it's an over played plot but starting story has a similar start I guess, until each individual author twist into their own, Right? And I have a feeling you guys are going to become absorbed into the characters and find yourselves attached to them. At least I hope so! Please remember to review, it's very reassuring, getting reviews gives you a reason to continue with a fiction. So… REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
